no string attached
by countessCaroline
Summary: ini adalah kisah seorang gadis yang ingin keluar dari jerat kemiskinan dan penderitaan. bersama saudara kembarnya hermione berjuang bersama-sama. namun apa yang bakal terjadi bila ia bertemu pria kaya bernama draco malfoy? apakah ia rela mengorbankan hub nya dgn sang ayah dan saudara kembarnya hanya dapat bahagia bersama malfoy? dan apakah ia akan bahagia dengan cara seperti itu?


dislaimere : j.k rowling

Fanficku yang ini adalah editan dari no string attached. Kali ini aku benar-benar merombaknya secara menyeluruh. Jujur saja niatku hanyalah ingin memperbaikinya. Jadi , aku tak terlalu berharap bila ada yang R & pun ada, maka aku akan sangat berterimakasih. Perlu di ketahui alur ceritanya ini ku dapat dari sebuah drama korea "sayangku seo-young "

Chapter 1

"apa ini ?" tanya alex yang sama sekali tak mengerti akan kedatangan saudara kembarnya secara tiba-tiba di kala hari telah terlalu larut. Saat itu alex telah memengang suatu amplop pemberiann dari saudaranya kembarnya tersebut, dengan raut wajah yang jelas menampakkan kebingungan. "mengapa kau malam-malam begini datang ke asrama kampusku? Asal kau tau mione, mereka bakal mengira kau kekasihku ! lagipula ini apa?"

"itu uang idiot" ucap kakaknya dengan galak sekali."kau sendiri yang bilang. Bahwa sebelum membayar uang bulananmu, kau tak kan di perbolehkan untuk mengikuti ujian semester kedokteranmu itu kan?"

Mendengar ucaoan kakaknya tersebut membuat alex terkejut. Di sisi lain ia merasa terharu, tapi di saat bersamaan juga, ia merasa kesal sekaligus ,marah terhadap sang kakak. Alex tau betul bahwa hidup hermoione sendiri pun begitu susah. Jadi, jelas ia tak kan menerima uang itu.

"kau ini…"geram alex."uang kuliahmu saja belum kau bayar. Bagaimana bisa kau malah memberikan uang ini untukku ! nih,ambillah kembali." Alex pun segera mengembalikan amplop tersebut.

"astaga alex ! kau apa-apaan sih?" sahut hermione, lantas segera mengembalikan amplopmya. Ia bahkan melotot marah ketika alex berusaha mengembalikannya lagi. "aku mencari uang ini untukmu ! jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir tentangku. Lagipula ini sudah kewajiban seorang kakak, paham?"

Alex mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan marah. "kau hanya lebih tua 5 menit dariku hermione. Jadi berhentilah untuk mengkhwatirkanku. Asal kau tau harusnya akulah yang melindungimu dan bukan sebaliknya."

Hermione menghela napasnya. "ada saatnya kau yang akan melindungiku. Tapi untuk saat ini, akulah yang akan melindungimu. Jadi, terima uang ini !"

"tapi hermione…?"

"tak ada lagi protes,oke?" ucap hermione tak mau di bantah lagi. "ibu menyuruh kita ke london untuk sekolah alex. Kau tau betul ia begitu ingin melihat mu menjadi dokter. Jadi, wujudkanlah impian itu."

"namun mione, ia juga menyuruhmu ke london untuk bersekolah. Aku sungguh tau betul kau sendiri pun membutuhkan uang untuk biaya kuliahmu. Aku tak mau kau terus-terusan berkorban untukku. Cukup bagiku, dengan kau membuang impianmu menjadi dokter dan lebih memilih jurusan hukum saja, sudah cukup membuatku merasa tak berguna."

"kau ini bicara apa heh?" tanya hermione dengan tak sedikitpun memandang alex. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. Harus di akui ia memang akan gugup bila sedang berbohong. "kan aku sudah pernah bilang, alasanku sebenarnya tak mengambil jurusan kedokteran adalah karena aku tak ingin sekolah lama-lama. Kau sendiri tau, sekolah kedokteran itu dapat menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun."

"demi merlin, mione…berhentilah berbohong padaku. Aku tau kenapa kau tak mau berlama-lama sekolah. Kau mau segera bekerja dan membiyaikukan?"

Hermione menghela napasnya, namun tetap tak memandang alex."jika kau tau maksudku, maka hargailah usahaku."

"hermione!" ucap alex terdengar memohon.

"dengar aku alex!" seketika hermione menatapnya."jika kau terus-terus bertingkah seperti ini kau sungguh membuatku sedih." Air mata menumpuk di kedua mata hermione.

"a…a…aaaku tak bermaksud begitu !" sahut alex dengan tergagap.

"makanya terima uang ini !"

Alex menghela napasnya. Jika sudah begini, ia tak dapat menolak keinginan kakaknya yang begitu keras kepala. Sementara hermione lantas tersenyum, bahkan ia segera memeluk alex yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tsb.

"lain kali akulah yang akan menolongmu hermione. Ingat itu ya?"

"baiklah"

"apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi?" hermione bertanya. Nada suaranya begitu ketus dan dingin.

"ayolah hermione. Tersenyumlah sedikit!" sehut seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah,dan hidung yg berbintik. Ia adalah teman sekampus hermione. "bukankah kemaren kau sudah mendapatkan uangnya. Jadi lakukanlah tugasmu dgn baik"

"aku memang melakukan tugasku dgn baik ron. Bahkan aku rela melakukan adegan tambahan demi mendapatkan uang tambahan yg kau katakan itu"

"demi merlin hermione…aku hanya memberitaumu kalau kau mau melakukan satu adegan lagi maka kau akan mendapatkan bonus. Jadi, bila kau tak mau maka tak usahlakukan. aku sungguh tak memaksamu"

"aku pasti menerimanya ron. Zaman sekarang tak ada orang yang bakal menolak uang" jawab hermione begitu ketus. Ia bahkan tak menatap ron.

"aku sungguh heran mengapa kau selalu begitu giat mencari uang. Hidup ini tak semuanya tentang uangkan?" ucap ron bermaksud membuat hermione tergagum padanya dan akhirnya menyukainya. Sayangnya itu tak terjadi.

"tampa uang kau akan mati kelaparan ron" jawab hermione,seketika pergi. Sungguh ia tak ingin membuang waktunya yg berharga bersama ron yg selalu di anggapnya konyol dan aneh. Sekarang juga ia harus menemui sutradara.

Diwaktu yang sama seorang pria berambut pirang platina dgn potongan rambut pendek baru saja tiba di london. Ia baru saja tiba di bandara, namun kedatangannya cukup membuat perhatian. Mungkin karena gaya pakaiannya yg begitu terlihat sangat pria. Dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, kaos hitam polos, dan celana jeans yg berwarna sama, jelas hal itu menambah ke macho-annya. Belum lagi dgn wajahnya yg tampan, draco malfoy benar-benar incaran setiap wanita.

Terlahir sebagai anak sulung keluarga malfoy yg kaya, merupakan nilai plus yg ia miliki, belum, lagi ia juga mempunyai otak yg cerdas. Sayang, walaupun ia nampak terlahir dgn begitu banyak kelebihan, tuhan memang selalu adil. Buktinya draco malfoy tetap memiliki kekurangan. Kepribadiaanya begitu buruk. Ia egois, angkuh, keras kepala, menyebalkan, dan sangat pemaksa. Mungkin itu semua terjadi karena ia memang selau mendapatkan apa yg ia inginkan. Belum lagi ia memiliki hub yg buruk dgn sang ayah.

"kakak" seorang bocah remaja memanggil.

Entah kenapa malfoy segera berjalan keluar dari bandara dan menghampiri remaja itu.

"wah,kakak benar-benar terlihat luar biasa!" komen bocah itu ketika malfoy tlah berdiri di hadapannya."kau bahkan membuat semua kaum hawa di sini melihatmu"

"berhentilah memujiku ethan" ucap malfoy tersenyum. Jujur saja ia sgt senang dapat kembali melihat adiknya tsb."seorang pria sejati jarang sekali utk memuji sesamanya. Itu di anggab tabu, kau paham?"

"baiklah" jawab ethan penuh semangat.

"nah itu barulah adikku" ucap malfoy."dan aku sgt senang kau mengabulkan permintanku utk membawa motorku ini"

"bkn masalah" jawab ethan,sebenarnya tadi ia kesulitan sekali dlm membawa motor kakaknya, kan itu motor jenis harley." Hanya saja kak…aku mau bicara sesuatu. Tapi aku bingung harus mulai dari mana…eu jadi ku rasa aku akan memikirkannya dulu…eu begini…eu"

Ethan malah berhenti secara akan pikirannya sendiri dgn jantungnya berdetak kencang,bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau perhatian kakaknya tlah teralihkan akan sesuatu hal. Harus di akui, pandangan malfoy sedang fokus akan sesuatu hal di sebrang jalan tsb.

Di sana terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang ikal yg memakai pakaian cukup menggoda berwarrna hitam sedang menghampiri seorang turis pria yg nampak sedang ke bingungan. Wanita itu bahkan tersenyum,mengibaskan rambutnya, mengedipkan matanya,dan tak lupa bertingkah begitu genit.

"aku sungguh tak percaya!siang-siang begini seorang wts sudah mulai berkeliaran"

"wts?" ulang ethan segera melihat ke arah kakaknya,lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pandangan sang saat bersamaan pula wanita tsb rupanya terlihat tak sengaja menjatuhkan hpnya. Lalu kemudian ia segera membungkuk sehingga dapat dgn jelas ia sedang mencoba menunjukkan belahan dadanya.

"sungguh mudah di tebak" komen malfoy.

"mungkin saja ia bkn seorang wts"

Mendengat komentar adinya tsb, membuat malfoy dgn penuh ke heran menatap adikknya."dia jelas-jelas terlihat seperti wts,ethan"

"lalu mengapa sekarang ia malah terlihat seolah sedang menjulurkan tangannya kpd turis itu?seolah ia sedang meminta sesuatu?"

"maksudmu?"malfoy segera kembali menoleh kearah wanita itu. Memang benar wanita itu sedang menjulurkan tangannya dan si turis pun mengeluarkan uangnya. "ah…rupamya selain ia wts ia juga rupaanya seorang peminta-minta"

"yaampun sudahlah kak"keluh ethan."ada yg lebih penting di banding wanita itu,lagipula kenapa kakak begitu peduli akan wanita itu sih? Kakak suka ya padanya"

"m…m…mmaksudmu apa?"tanya malfoy tergagap."jelas-jelas ia bkn tau sendiri aku tak suka wanita berambut pirang." Jawabnya. Jujur saja wanita itu lumayan cantik di mata malfoy,apalagi klo rambutnya tidakklah pirang.

"ah…jadi klo rambutnya cokelat kau akan menyukainnya?"

"tentu saja tdk"malfoy membentak."sudahlah,lagi pula apa yg mau kau bicarakn tadi?"

"oh itu…eu…eu…"

"apa ethan?"

Ethan menghela napasnya. "begini aku tampa sengaja memberitaukan kepulanganmu pada ibu….jadi eu"

"damn! Kau benar-benar ya…"

"kak aku gk sengaja"

"ah sudahlah! Ayo kita segera pulang saja kerumah klo gitu."

"heh pulang?katanya kau tak mau tinggal di rumah"

"memang,tapi karena kau aku harus segera menjelaskan pada ibu sebelum ayah tiba duluan dirumah, kau paham sekarang?"

Ethan mengangguk.

Hermione menghela napasnya,ia telah mendapatkan bonus tambahannya. Kini ia tengah berada di lift. Waktunya utk kembali ke asrama, dam belajar utk besok. Setelah sampai di luar gedung, ia menatap gedung tsb dengan penuh -umur ia tak kan kembali lagi utk syuting. Apalagi dgn peran yg aneh-aneh. Buktinya saja hari ini ia baru saja berperan menjadi seorang wanita genit yg mencoba meminta uang dari seorang turis. Itu sungguh memalukan,belum lagi dgn gaya pakaiannya yg pendek dan rambut bewarna pirangnya. Sungguh semuanya membuat ia jengkel.

Dengan masih penuh merongoh ranselnya dan mengambil hpnya yg sejak tadi di matikan. Puluhan pangilan tak terjawab langsung tertera pada hpnya. Ia lantas segera menelepon balik.

"alex…"

alex segera memotong ucapanya."kau dari mana saja?kenapa kau tak mengangkat hp mu?"

"aku baru saja usai bekerja. tak perlu marahkan?memang ada apa?"

"ibu masuk rumah sakit"

Hermione terdiam.

"mione?"alexmemanggil, nadanya nampak khawatir akan kakaknya itu."aku tau kau sgt tak ada waktu harus segera ke scotland ,kapal akan segera berangkat 15 menit menunggumu di pelabuhan."

"t…t…tttapi bagaimana bisa" hermione tergagap karena begitu syok.

"aku juga gak tau,cepat saja kemari"

"b..b…baiklah"hermione segera mematikan hpnya dan kemudian berlari kesana-kemari mencari taksi , saat itu entah kenapa taksi begitu sulit di cari. Namun hermione percaya tuhan bakal sekarang ia tlah melihat sebuah motor yg terparkir begitu saja bersamaan dgn kuncinya yg masih menempel. Ini sungguh keberuntungan. maka tampa banyak berpikir hermione meutuskan utk segera naik ke motor harley itu,tak peduli bahwa seorang bocah remaja dari kejauhan menatapnya dgn heran.

Ia segera melaju motor itu dgn kecepatan peduli lagi dgn bocah remaja tadi yg berteriak kearahnya.

"heyyyyyyy…" ethan berteriak sekencang mungkin,membuat semua orang sekitar memerhatikannya. Malfoy yg sejak tadi sedang sibuk dgn perdebatan dgn ibunya melalui telepon segera berhenti dan menghampiri adiknya itu dgn marah.

"ethan! Kenapa kau berteriak heh?kau membuatku malu saja tau!"

Ethan melotot marah."lihat aja sendiri.! Motormu baru saja di curi"

Malfoy terkekeh tertawa."kau pasti bercanda!" ucapnya sambil menuleh kerah motonya yg ternyata tlah hilng." Shit…bbbbagaiman bisa?"

"yang jelas motormu sekarang hilang,dan yg lebih parah yang mencurinya adh wts tadi siang"

"a…a….a…apa ?"


End file.
